Su Engaño Tu Promesa
by Juna Izumi
Summary: "yo ya no te amo hace tiempo deje de sentir amor por ti si sigo contigo es por nuestra hija" ¿podra Ling salir de esa pesadilla? EdwardxLing AU
1. Chapter 1

"_**Su Engaño Tu Promesa"**_

Ling/Ed/Heid

Lemon mpreg AU

Resumen:

"yo ya no te amo hace tiempo deje de sentir amor por ti si sigo contigo es por nuestra hija" ¿podra Ling salir de esa pesadilla?

CAPITULO 1: Salvame…

Cuidad de Nueva York 12:00 AM

Las puertas de una ambulancia se abren dejando ver a un muchacho bastante mal herido y golpeado , lo ingresaban a urgencias muy lejos de su hogar

Lo separaron de su pareja, la cual todo el trayecto le había agarrado la mano el pequeño solo pudo sonreir dulcemente

-vas a estar bien, lo juro-solto su mano mientras las puertas de urgencias se cerraban

-tu mismo lo dijiste hermano va a estar bien-coloco su mano sobre su hombro el mencionado sonríe

-eso espero Al, si algo le pasa solo será mi culpa-dijo el rubio observando a la pequeña niña quien venia en los brazos de Al, ella era la menos culpable…

Ambos se sentaron eun una de las sillas cerca de urgencias para esperar noticias sobre Ling…

Mientras tanto

El culpable de la agresión estaba siendo llevado a prisión

-¡El es mio! Nunca va a olvidarse de mi sin mi no es nada!-grito histérico golpeando las rejas

Pasaron 4 horas desde que Ling había ingresado a urgencias y 5 horas desde que Edward lo había encontrado en medio de ese charco de su propia sangre

El medico en turno salio, por su cara no tenia buenas noticias

-Edward-

- Marco ¿Cómo esta?-pregunta Edward ya que Marco era el meidco familiar del muchacho

-¿Qué paso esta vez?, tiene todas sus costillas rotas además el examen de violación fue positivo y las cicatrices de sus muñecas no me sorprenden ya que yo mismo me encarge de vendarselas-dijo Marco mirando seriamente a Edward

-es mi culpa, lo invite a cenar con su hija a mi casa, despues llego su marido y lo saco jaloneandolo ya no supe nada, despues Julieta me marco diciéndome que estaban golpeando a su mama y fuimos a ayudarlo, cuando llegue estaba golpeándolo sin que pudiera defenderse- explico Edward

-¿y Kimblee?-

-en lsa cárcel, levante una denuncia por violencia-

-eso es bueno, despertara en 2 dias, el sedante que le aplique es muy poderoso-

-esta bien ¿puedo pasar a verlo?-pregunta Edward

-pasa Ed ¿y Julita? ¿esta bien ella?-

-si, ella esta bien, al parecer Ling le había ordenado que se escodniera-dijo Ed y entro a la habitacion, Ling estaba bastante palido por la perdida de sangre y estaba dormido

-¿Cómo terminaste casado con ese imbécil? –tomo su mano para apretarla fuertemente se había enamorado de el como loco y ahora se encargara de protegerlo a el y a la hija de este

Dos meses despues…

Ling seguia dormido reaccionaba de vez en cuando, pero tenia pesadillas, Edward siempre estaba a su lado para calmárselas

Las heridas ya estaban totalmente cerradas, solo faltaban las de su mente…

-se que tienes miedo de despertar pero creeme, vas a estar seguro, Julieta te nececita y yo te amo déjame que te lo demuestre- sus palabras quedaban en el viento, Ling seguia sin despertar de un momento a otro el pequeño movio su mano, el rubimo lo noto, pero pensó que tenia otra vez pesadillas así que le robo otro beso

Ling reacciono asustándose, se movia y logro golpear a Edward este se quejo y separo del pelinegro

-Ling tranquilo soy yo-dijo el rubio el menor abrió sus ojos y vio a Edward

-perdoname Edward no sabia que eras tu-dijo Ling

-tranquilo, no me paso nada-

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunta Ling, trataba de recordar pero era inútil lo ultimo que recordaba fue que estaba en la casa del rubio cenando

-no creo que debas recordarlo-dijo Ed

-¿mi hija?-

-esta con Al y mi madre-dijo Ed, paso saliva, tenia ganas de preguntarle sobre el

-¿y Kimblee?...-el ya esta en prisión nunca mas volverá a salir-dijo Ed

-quedate aquí, no te muevas, ire por Marco-beso su frente y salio de la habitacion, en cierta forma se sentía aliviado de salir de ese horrible lugar y lo que menos hubiera querido fue quehubiera involucrado a su jefe en ese asunto y lo hizo cuando su mentira de ser padre soltero se cayo

desde la 1era vez que lo vio lo amo profundamente

FLASH BACK

Estaba en la notia #43 de Nueva York había visto el anuncio en un periodoco y llevaba su corriculum, el notario buscaba secretaria sin importarle el sexo…

Traía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca, sus cabellos estaban amarrados su vecina con un poco de maquillaje trato de cubrir los golpes de su cara…

-¡El que sigue!-ling se levanto y entro a la oficina se veía bastante nervioso

-sientese, no este nervioso…-esperando que creytese su pequeña mentira entro al despacho

FIN FLASH BACK

Ling sonríe, ante aquel bonito recuerdo la puerta se abre eran Marco y Edward

-como te sientes?-pregunta Marco

-adolorido, me duele mi cabeza-dijo Ling, el meido reviso sus heridas, efectivamente todas estaban cerradas

-Ling, pequeño, debiste salirtea tiempo de esa relación-

-lo se y nunca te hize caso

Tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta que no me amaba ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero vivir ahí-dijo Ling

-podria quedarse conmigo, en mi casa-dijo el rubio

-no puedo aceptarlo además usted es mi jefe-

-confia en mi, nada malo va a pasarte, ahí estaras seguro-dijo Ed

-anda Ling, acepta, Ed es un buen hombre, cumplirá su palabra lo conozco muy bien-dijo Marco

-esta bien, iremos a vivir con usted-

-¿Cuándo podre llevármelo?-

-mañana-

continuara


	2. Chapter 2: Una Nueva Oportunidad

**Capitulo 2: Una Nueva Oportunidad…**

Al dia siguiente

Marco había dado ya de alta a Ling pero este seguia en el hospital ya que tenia que esperar al rubio , este fue por ropa para el ya que la que traía estaba manchada de sangre y no podía usarla porque quedo como evidencia y estos meses había estado usando la bata del hospital

½ hr despues llego Edward tuvo que firmar unos papeles para que se lo pudiera mientras hacia eso Ling se cambiaba

-¿para que es eso?_pregunta Ling al ver la siklla de ruedas con cara no muy amable

-es la política del hospital, debes salir en una de esas-dijo Edward

-no!, prefiero quedarme en el hospital a subirme a una de ellas-dijo Ling, los mayores suspiran

-¿no quieres usarla?-pregunta Ed

-no-estaba con los brazos cruzados

-entonces ven-se acerco al menor para tomarlo en brazos y sacarlo de ahí,

el medico suspira Edward realmente era una buena persona y ojala no se equivocara si no Ling volveria a sufrir y esta vez seria su culpa..

El rubio lo llevo al auto lo acomodo en la parte de atrás y arranco

-Edward, gracias, no se como agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por nosotros-dijo Ling

-no tienes que agredecerme nadadijo Ed, la casa del rubio no estaba muy lejos del. Hospital así que llegaron rápido, en la entrada Al y Julieta estaban esperándolos…

-mami!-grito Julieta cuando ve a Ling salir del auto y va a abrazarlo

-hola preciosa, ya te extrañaba-dijo Ling

-yo tambien mami ¿volveremos a casa?-pregunta la pequeña

-no preciosa, vamosa quedarnos aquí por unos días-ya que si volvia a esa casa no podría vivir en paz y los recuerdos lo atormentarían…

Entraron a la casa, todo estaba justo como lo recordaba…

-mira, este será tu cuarto, se que no es tan grande como el que tenias pero estaras comodo –dijo Ed

-gracias Ed, eso no importa-observo la pequeña habitacion, la de su hija estaría junto a la de el

-te dejare solo para que desempaques, si se me olvido algo me dicesy regresamos por ello-dijo el rubio

-si, gracias-espero a que el rubio saliera, observo que en su mano aun traía el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Kimblee hace 4 años se lo quito y lo guardo en un pequeño baul…

Empezó a desempacar, busco especialmente una fotografía, era la de su familia, por capricho estaba lejos de ellos y siempre tuvieron la razón de que su matrimonio con esa persona solo le traía desgracias y además no tenia el dinero suficiente como para regresar a su país y mucho menos tendría ganas de verlos…

Edward volvió a entrarcuanvo ve a Ling acomodar la fotografía de su familia en un pequeño buro.

-¿es tu familia?-pregunta Edward, tenia ganas de saber mas de el

-si, tengo dos hermanas y el es mi abuelo-le dijo a Ed sin dejar de mirar la fotografía los extrañaba mucho

-¿en dodne estan ahora?-

-en China, soy de China ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo de que nos casaramos y nos mudamos aca por el tenia aquí negocios importantes-dijo Ling

-¿Cuántos años tenias?-

-tenia 16, nos escapamos, mi abuelo no lo queria para mi-

-¿y cuantos años tenias cuando tuvistea Julieta?-

-16 ese mismo año que nos casamos la tuve.-Edward estaba sorprendido, el a esa edad solo se preocupaba por jugar y acabar la escuela…

-y tuvo que pasar todo esto para entender que el no me amaba ¿seguro quen o volverá a salir?-pregunta Ling temeroso de que saliera de la cárcel y fuera a buscarlo

-no te preocupes, con la condena que le dieron no podrá salir-

-gracias-

-tambien venia a avisrate que la cena ya estaba lista-dijo Edward

-esta bien, ya voy, gracias- se levanto perolas piernas estaban entumidas y tropezó cayéndose encima de Edward…

-¿estas bien?-

-si perdóname, me cai las piernas se me durmieron-se quedaron así por unos minutos Edward sentía el calido aliento del menor en su rostro

Hermano, la cena vaa enfriarse si no se apuran- abrió la puerta y se quedo callado al ver aquella escena

-ya vamos Al-dijo Ed y Ling se levanto primero para ayudar a que se levantara y sonrojado salio corriendo de ahí

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregujnta Al

-no hice nada, estábamos srentados platicando, despues se levanto tropezó y cayo encima de mi-dijo Ed

-¿estas enamorado de el?-pregunta Al desifrando la cara de su hermano

-no, y aunque así fuera no creo que a el le interesa tener alguna relación por el momento-dijo Edward y ambos fueron al comedor…

Esa misma noche…

Todos estaban listos para ir a dormir, Ling ya había esperado aque su hija se durmiera para salir de ahí y dirigirse a su habitación para descansar pero antes beso su frente y cerro la puerta, llego a su habitacion y se cambio de ropa, ese dia seria la 1era vez que dormiría sin sedante y estaba inquieto se removia mucho, recordaba los últimos insultos que recibia de su marido, se despertó, sudando frio con la respiración agitadaprendio la luz y vio su reflejo en elñ espejo de su buro miro sus largos cabellos agarro un cuchillo y poco a poco empezaba a cortar su cabello

Edward escucho el grito de Ling y fue a ver que le había pasado lo encontró queriendo cortar su hermoso cabello

-¡Ling alto! ¿Qué haces?_pregunta Edward lo detuvo y le arrebato el cuchillo

Continuara..


End file.
